


Kenma’s biggest win

by kozukenmas



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drunk Hinata Shouyou, Drunk Kozume Kenma, Fluff, Future Fic, Getting Together, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Minor Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Mutual Pining, Really just fluff, kind of ??? they are out of highschool, the rest are there but i didn’t mentioned them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 09:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26849302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kozukenmas/pseuds/kozukenmas
Summary: Loving Hinata Shoyo was the easiest thing in the world, like everything in Kenma was specially made to love him. And as he was sitting on his lap, kissing him, Kenma was sure loving Shoyo, getting Shoyo to love him back, was his biggest win.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 5
Kudos: 152





	Kenma’s biggest win

**Author's Note:**

> this is for kenhina nation be nice or i’ll cry.   
> no but thanks for reading mwuah <3

Everything felt so warm, but that could just be the fact that Kenma ended up being convinced by Kuroo that drinking was a great idea. He couldn’t say he regretted it, enjoying the light feeling of his head and body. Was the night always this beautiful and he didn’t notice it? 

The loud laughs of Kuroo and Bokuto interrupted his thoughts and he wasn’t paying attention at all at what they said, yet he smiled slightly as he watched the two engulfed in their own world. That was a good look on Kuroo, the way he smiled carelessly, genuinely, and his eyes twinkled with excitement as he stared at Bokuto. Kenma didn’t really understand their relationship, since they didn’t seem to label it. But he knew Bokuto made Kuroo happy, and maybe that was all that mattered. 

His ever treacherous mind immediately pictured a certain redhead, wondering if that’s what he looked like when they were together. No matter how hard Kenma tried, it seemed like his thoughts would always land back to Shoyo. He didn’t remember when or how did Shoyo become the object of his affection, so much that he sometimes questioned if there was ever a time he  _ wasn’t.  _

He tried to ignore it for the longest time, ignore the ache in his heart every time he saw the Karasuno team leaving on their bus, the warmth that rested in his heart every time he got his daily texts from Shoyo. And he liked to think he was able to ignore it for a good year or so, before realizing he was graduating and Shoyo would stay, and they wouldn’t have matches to play anymore or summer camps. Kenma decided it would be easier just to accept it and allow himself to enjoy his moments with Shoyo. 

He reprimanded himself for not doing that earlier, because it was so much easier, it didn’t require much energy. And loving Shoyo felt so  _ right.  _ Kenma has never been in love before, but he figured this is exactly what it would feel like. And he doesn’t really know when he started calling it love but he knew it wasn’t anything else, because nothing made him feel like that. Seeing Shoyo smile at him became one of Kenma’s life goals and making him happy seemed like the best reward he could get. Maybe that’s why seeing him play was so exciting. The passion in Shoyo’s eyes always made him feel giddy inside, seeing him try his hardest and constantly better himself was something that left the setter in awe when he saw it. More importantly, Shoyo was so happy with volleyball. Kenma wanted to see him play forever. 

Shoyo reminded Kenma of pure sunshine. But it wasn’t when he was happy and bouncing around, or when he made up songs about whatever he was doing. It was moments like right now, when he was talking animatedly to Lev about something, making sounds to explain what he meant and paying attention to every word when the other answered. The warm light of the bonfire highlighted Shoyo’s features in a way that made Kenma wonder how could anyone  _ not _ be in love with Hinata Shoyo.  _ He is so fucking perfect, I want to kiss him so bad.  _ He was so drunk he could start making cheesy poems on the way the light reflected on his hair or how his eyes were the prettiest color or just how warm he felt with the way Shoyo was smiling at him and  _ oh my fucking god he caught me staring.  _

And maybe  _ now  _ he was regretting drinking that much because his immediate reaction was falling back out of the trunk he was sitting at, like an absolute fucking idiot. He couldn’t even bother to try to get up because really he was just wishing earth would grant him the wish of killing him right on the spot. The setter couldn’t even bother to pay attention to the worried calls of Kuroo (while he laughed).

He had been hiding his face behind his hands, when he felt two other warm hands take his own away, letting him see the face that caused all this smiling at him.  _ That damn smile. _

“Are you okay, Kenma?” he asked curiously, tilting his head in a way that was so cute Kenma was starting to ask himself if the gods wanted him dead. 

“Yeah, Shoyo.” he almost cringed at the way his answer sounded like he got the wind knocked out of his lungs. “Uhm...can you help me up?” he asked after a moment too long of the two just staring at each other. 

“Oh! yeah!” and maybe Kenma  _ could  _ have gotten up alone. But he wasn’t dumb enough to pass the opportunity to see Shoyo’s toned arms as he pulled him up. The years have been good on Shoyo, and while Kenma still had a couple of inches on him, the middle blocker had gained muscle that made Kenma so grateful with volleyball. 

He sits again properly, this time with Shoyo beside him close enough for their bodies to touch in every place that it was possible. Sometimes Kenma wondered if Shoyo felt the same way as him, if he wasn’t imagining the way he also smiled at him. Because this is a smile he doesn’t see with anyone else. 

“Sorry that I surprised you earlier.” 

“It’s okay, I didn’t notice I was staring” 

“Yeah, you were.” and there was a tone of excitement on Shoyo’s voice that made Kenma turn to him to see his face. And it wasn’t like he was mocking him but he had a smile on his face that looked just the tiny bits of smug, raising an eyebrow at him. “What? Can’t I like the attention of my favorite setter?” 

“Don’t lie, I’m not your favorite. It’s Kageyama.” he responded with an eye roll, and his tone was  _ not  _ of jealousy, thank you very much. But he had to admit he did feel jealous of the blue eyed boy for some time. Because he could keep up with Shoyo, he probably liked Kageyama more. 

Shoyo let out a groan, like he couldn’t even withstand the thought of his best friend at the moment. “It’s totally not! Kageyama is an idiot!” Kenma tried not to laugh at that, but the adorable pout of the redhead really wasn’t helping. It took some seconds for Hinata to remember that his point wasn’t Kageyama. “And you  _ are  _ my favorite, you are my favorite at anything you do.”

Kenma felt like he wanted to die of embarrassment because his heart skipped a beat and there was a blush appearing on his cheeks, even though he knew Shoyo  _ couldn’t  _ hear his heart and he was already red from the alcohol.  _ Was Shoyo also drunk? Why was he saying this stuff?  _

The other didn’t mind the lack of answer, instead concentrating on shifting their positions comfortably enough so he could wrap his arms around Kenma’s waist, practically pulling him into laying across of him. He didn’t mind being manhandled by Hinata, he could even say he was used to it, because contrary to what everyone thinks Kenma actually liked physical affection but only from a selected list of people. So he didn’t understand why his heart was beating so fucking fast. 

After a while, his body finally relaxed, resting his head against Shoyo’s shoulder letting out a breath he didn’t know he was holding in. He looked up slightly to catch the redhead looking at the fire with a look he wasn’t used to seeing in his eyes, like he was yearning. Usually Kenma wouldn’t initiate contact, he would hesitate if he ever did, and he doesn’t know if it’s the alcohol or what, but he couldn’t care at the moment. 

He lifts one hand to touch Shoyo’s cheek, gently shifting his face so he is now looking at him. Kenma frowned a little when that look in his eyes still didn’t go away, but it was a little warmer now. “What are you thinking about?” he asked softly, his thumb caressing the other’s cheekbone. 

“Do you think I’ll make it?” he didn’t need to elaborate on what he was talking about. Kenma smiled a little, completely sure that his eyes gave away how enamored he was with the ex-Karasuno. 

He sat up a little bit more, ignoring the way he was now basically on his lap. “Shoyo, if there’s anyone who will be able to make it, it’s you.” he still talked in hushed tones, like something would go out of balance if he talked too loud. “You are the most passionate person I know, you work so hard. I’m so proud of you, you aren’t alone on this. You will make it.” 

Shoyo’s eyes water a little, and his eyes soften in a way that Kenma can’t decipher what it means. “Is that a promise?” but the yearning was still there, and Kenma wanted to give Shoyo whatever he wanted so bad right that instant. 

“Yeah. It’s a promise.”

He didn’t get a response right away, but he didn’t mind waiting. He could see something was still on Shoyo’s mind, he was willing to wait. And for some moments they just stay in silence, Kenma’s hands still giving light caresses to the redhead’s cheeks. The silence isn’t bad, it feels warm. With the distant laughter of their friends and the sounds of the nature surrounding. 

“Can you do another promise to me?” 

“Yeah.” Kenma was confused about what he wanted, but being honest he would do nearly anything for Shoyo in that moment. 

“Would you stay by my side for as long as you can?” And now Kenma truly feels like the air on his longs escaped on one hit.  _ There’s nothing I would rather do.  _

“Why would I ever leave you?” He asks with a little tone of disbelief, like he couldn’t even think about that scenario, and he honestly couldn’t. Why would Kenma ever leave him? Why would Shoyo even think about it? 

“I love you, so so much.” The words come out abruptly, like Hinata didn’t actually want to say them. His eyes looking away from Kenma with fear that he hates seeing. Because someone as beautiful as Shoyo shouldn’t have such a look in their eyes. 

Kenma is not sure he has even finished understanding what those words meant when he turns Shoyo’s head again, closing the gap between them so their noses are touching and giving the other just enough time for him to back away. He doesn’t, he just looks at Kenma like it’s the first time he is seeing him, and that’s all he needs before connecting their lips. 

He was pretty sure he had dreamed about that moment about a thousand times, it was all he wished and nothing like his dreams at the same time. It wasn’t like the secrets of the universe were suddenly before him, but it felt like it was the only place he was ever meant to be. In Shoyo’s arms, feeling his soft lips move against his own. Kissing Shoyo was so nice, yet it was unfamiliar, and there’s nothing he wanted more than to kiss Hinata Shoyo until he knew everything he liked. 

For the moment though, the soft and loving movement of their lips was perfect. Separating only one moment because Kenma needed to watch Shoyo again, just to make sure this wasn’t one hell of a realistic dream. “I love you too.” He whispered, smiling warmly at his love. And fuck he was gonna say that again forever if it made Shoyo smile so brightly. 

They were going to kiss again when the abrupt noise of a scream broke their moment, the smile falling out of Kenma’s face to turn around and glare at none other than Kuroo Fucking Tetsuro cheering like this was a volleyball game. Why did he think they would all mind their business? 

“You go Hinata!!!!!!!” Came the excited cheer of Bokuto, who smiled so brightly that not even Kenma found it in himself to continue glaring. Because _ who would ever be able to dislike Bokuto?  _ They were clearly not the only ones paying attention to them, since Kenma also caught Kageyama giving money to a very smug looking Tsukishima. 

He felt Shoyo hide his face on his neck while he giggled, the tips of his ears red as ever. Just like that Kenma forgot completely about their audience again, letting a laugh escape him too as his hand went up to entangle on the other’s bright orange hair, kissing his head. 

Maybe if everything always ended like this, he should drink more often. 

  
  
  


_ I will never drink again in my motherfucking life. I’m gonna kill Kuro. He is the cause of everything bad to ever happen to me.  _ His head is pounding and who the fuck decided the sun should be so bright? He groaned when he felt another sharp pain on his head, trying to move so he could put the blackout down to continue sleeping. A weight keeps him from doing so, and he suddenly remembered everything about yesterday.  _ Shoyo loves me.  _

He was so glad no one could see the dumb smile on his face, opening his eyes properly so he could stare at the sleeping boy in his arms. Kenma felt a little betrayed that the other boy didn’t look as fucked up as Kenma did in the morning, his face as peaceful as ever. His head still hurt but that could wait the three minutes he was allowing himself to stare at his now boyfriend.  _ Shoyo is my boyfriend.  _

Said boyfriend started to wake up, blinking a few times to adjust to the light, taking two seconds to register he was in Kenma’s house, looking up to smile sleepily at him. Kenma felt his heart almost burst with love because his  _ boyfriend  _ was so cute, he was so precious and really he would do anything to protect that tiny smile of his. 

“Good morning, babe.” right, because Shoyo had decided as soon as they were official he was already good enough for pet names. Kenma, on the other hand, felt like he had not unlocked that part of the game yet. 

“Mornin’” he answered with a deeper voice than usual, suddenly aware of how fucking dry his throat felt. Hinata giggled like he could read his mind, lifting himself up a little so he could kiss Kenma’s forehead. Because morning breath is disgusting. Morning hangover breath? even worse. 

Shoyo sat down at the edge of the bed, stretching his muscles. And not for the first time, Kenma found himself thanking every single god because Shoyo was shirtless, in his bed, stretching himself in a way that allowed him to see every muscle in his back and arms move. He didn’t notice when Shoyo was already up and looking at him with a little triumphant smile. Not like Kenma was about to feel guilty for staring now.

“Do you want something for your head?” Kenma nodded, burying himself further into his covers now that the warmth of the smaller man was gone. Hinata left out a laugh, as he made his way to get them some pills and water. He was not surprised at all that somehow the hangover Shoyo was just Shoyo toned down one level. 

He had a moment to think again about the fact that he was now dating Shoyo, who he pinned over since somewhere in his second year. Shoyo was his to keep, and he was Shoyo’s. This felt even better than any game he had cleared. 

Kuroo Tetsuro really should thank Shoyo for being granted another day to live. 

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter maybe @kozushoyo


End file.
